


Ice Cream

by TragicianJai



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A lot of ice cream, Alcohol, Bisexual Male Character, Drugs, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, The 100 (AU), closeted Jasper, homosexual male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicianJai/pseuds/TragicianJai
Summary: Jasper Jordan.. he was never a popular kid in high school. Not much had changed, he was still the same awkward, lanky kid he had been at the age of 16. Now he was 19, not much different but he had a job, in an ice cream parlor.Bellamy Blake had always been a trouble maker in school, mostly to protect his sister Octavia. His reputation hadn't changed, and now he was involved in so many different lifestyles it was hard to keep up. He usually took girls to the local ice cream parlor as a 'date' or rather a way to get into their pants, but one boy started to change him. He wasn't so into girls anymore, rather... he didn't have a preference for girls, he would swing either way. Just for that lanky kid that would send him cheesy grins from behind the register.





	1. Jasper's in the 'Closet'

Jasper kept his goggles pulled over his head, his jacket was drowning his lanky body as he trudged to work for the fourth time this week. It was freezing outside, winters in Pennsylvania were cold, long and hard. Yeah, course, sometimes the snow was fun. But not when he was being forced to work for 6 hours in an ice cream shop out of all places. It was cold enough in there, the added bite to the air outside didn't help. He wouldn't even be feeling slightly warm before going in. It would be as if he was still outside, like he'd never passed through the doorway. But that was cool with him, he'd get to talk to people all day, he'd be getting attention. Something he craved, he hated being ignored even though he was good at cutting people off.

"Morning, Jasper." Clarke greeted him from behind the counter as soon as he walked through the doorway which he believed to be non-existent. Her hair was wavy today, but pulled back into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in her way while she was working. She got off work in around an hour or two, Jasper couldn't remember to be honest. And he didn't care, sure he liked talking to Clarke, but she could be very bossy and motherly sometimes. He'd rather she wasn't working with him.

"Uh, Morning." Jasper muttered as he made his way behind the counter, heading into the employees room so he could hang up his jacket and put on his fleece that he left here everyday. He didn't trust himself to remember to bring it with him everyday. He'd leave it at home most likely then be left to shiver and freeze for the rest of the day in the ice cream parlor he'd stupidly gotten a job at. Dumb ass.

Clarke luckily didn't bother making any more conversation past that so Jasper busied himself, hanging his jacket and pulling the fleece over his head, messing up his hair and pulled the goggles down around his neck instead of them resting on the top of his head. He grunted and gingerly fixed the 'accessory' he'd become attached to recently back on top of his head. "Fixed." He muttered to himself, letting out a deep breath to prepare himself before he headed out to beside Clarke. "Ready to get some work done?" He grinned, tilting his head slightly as he looked at Clarke. He acted as if he was some sort of lost puppy.

"Yeah, course Jasper. Are you?" She laughed a little, she seemed to be in a good mood today. It was better than her acting like his mother all the time. He'd much rather she acted like a friend than an overprotective mother that assumed he was incapable of doing anything for himself.

"Always, Clarke. I get to see all the hot people coming in." Jasper laughed, he hadn't officially come out to anyone yet, so he just referred to those he was attracted to as hot people. It worked, no one questioned him. They all just assumed he was straight. Kept pointing out random girls that were apparently attractive but Jasper never found them appealing. God no. He much preferred muscles and a strong body to soft curves. It made him feel safe somehow, whenever he hung around buff guys, it was like they could save him in case he was in trouble or something. Not that he'd ever actually been with a guy, nope, he was 19 and had still never been laid somehow. It was clear he had 'amazing' game.

"That's good... speaking of, found anyone yet?" Clarke questioned him, turning her gaze over to Jasper. She asked this question every week, prying into his non-existent love life. He was working on it though, always working on it. And by working on it, that meant staring at guys when they weren't watching and longing for one of them to actually come over and make a move on him first. But it seemed as if the LGBT community was literally dead around here. There was next to no one that Jasper knew of that swung the same way as he did.

"Yeah, they're great." Jasper muttered. He could always make up a lie so then Clarke would get off his case about it. He was unlucky with love, why couldn't she just accept that?

"What's her name?" Clarke pried, automatically assuming it was a girl because why would she think otherwise. Jasper sighed, he couldn't keep this up if Clarke would be so nosy.

"I'm joking, there's still no one Clarke." He laughed a little, but it wasn't a 'happy' laugh. It was more bitter, sad. It was difficult trying to find someone for Jasper, Clarke should just get out of his business and leave it alone. She didn't need to know everything about him.

"Oh." Clarke mumbled, going silent after that. Thank the lord... Jasper didn't need to try and keep up this awkward conversation about who he was with or not with for that matter. Jasper kept to himself the rest of the time Clarke was there. He was going to be working alone after she left and he couldn't wait till she disappeared off to go hang out with Finn or whoever the hell she was dating now. As long as she was out of his hair that was just fine with him.

Jasper was left alone to work, serving whoever came in with a grin and sweet words, he was always nice to customers. He was nice to a lot of people though it was like his thing or something. He let out a sigh, leaning against the register. Someone had to come in soon, right? He was so bored right then.

The bell on the door chimed as a boy walked in, alone. He had brown almost black curly hair that hung just above his eyes and fuck he was gorgeous. Jasper already liked him, and he got even better as he walked closer to Jasper. He had freckles dotted over his face, they were faint in a way but still very much there. His eyes were brown and Jasper felt like he could sink into them.

"Hey, kid." The boy greeted, glancing back to the door as a girl walked in. Jasper had never seen either of them before. And he cringed when the girl hung off of the boys arm, looking up at him.

"Bellamy~ you ran off ahead." Her voice whined, she was pretty but her voice was annoying. Jasper didn't see why this boy was with her out of all people though. He looked like he could get anyone he wanted.

"Sorry, doll. I just wanted to get in queue for our ice cream." Bellamy spoke smoothly, sliding an arm to rest around the girls waist. "Don't worry.. can we have 2 tubs of vanilla ice cream, 2 scoops thanks." The gorgeous boy in front of Jasper gave his order. Jasper sputtered a little, nodding.

"Yeah, that's- that's uh, 6$." Jasper stuttered, picking up two tubs and he got to work scooping the ice cream into the tubs. God, he must have looked like an ass in front of this guy. Good going Jasper. Well, it's not like he swung his way anyways, he was obviously straight. Jasper handed over the tubs with two plastic spoons, the girl took the tubs and Bellamy handed over the 6$, Jasper almost dropped the money he was given when Bellamy's hand brushed against his own and his breath stuttered. "Thank you." Jasper forced himself to smile at Bellamy who returned the gesture with something that looked more like a grimace than a smile.

Jasper watched as Bellamy and his date walked over to the table in the corner, sitting and eating their ice cream while talking quietly, Jasper just sat and stewed, feeling jealous of the girl. Yeah, Jasper was jealous even though he technically hadn't really met Bellamy. He wanted to be the girl though, this was unfair. He let out a wistful sigh and came out from behind the counter to clean up some of the tables seen as business was a little slow right then. The only people there were Bellamy and the girl, the a table with a mum and her two sons. He missed being a young boy and not being so shut in. He really didn't talk to many people outside of work, that was basically the only chance he had to sit and chat with people. Even if it was more a minute or two while he got their order ready. It was fine, he managed.

The rest of his working hours passed fast and the manager came in for the last 5 minutes, dismissing Jasper early so they could just close up. Jasper of course had no objection to this and headed to the employees room, shrugging his fleece off and pulling his jacket on, fixing his goggles atop his head before he walked out, heading home so he could do the same thing all over again tomorrow.


	2. Jasper's what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper admits something, accidentally

Jasper walked to his oh so lovely apartment that he shared with his best friend Monty. The apartment was a piece of shit, but they'd managed to make it homey enough for the both of them. It worked, it was fine. They were surviving, what more could they possibly want? There was a kitchen, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a living room. It wasn't huge but it did the job just fine. 

By the time Jasper walked through the door, his fingertips were numb, he made a mental note to invest in a pair of gloves. That way his hands wouldn't freeze off the next time he had to go on a long walk like that, which would happen again the following morning. Maybe Monty had some gloves Jasper could pinch, he wouldn't mind, he had a car. He didn't need to walk everywhere, lucky bastard.

"Jasper- what do you want for dinner?" was Monty's first question to the freezing boy with red cheeks when he walked through the threshold. "I was thinking of some sort of pasta dish, does that sound good to you? I can make one, we've got all the ingredients." So, Monty wasn't really questioning, more telling Jasper that that was what was for dinner. Not that Jasper minded, he hated making decisions like that, it was stressful. He much preferred being told what to do. It made things so much easier, he thought anyways.

"Yeah, sure Monty. Sounds good." Jasper hummed, tugging his jacket off and hanging it up on the hooks beside the front door. He hung his goggles up too, running his hands through his messy hair. It needed a cut, it was getting a bit out of hand by this point. Long hair suited him though, better than a buzzcut, like the buzzcut he'd gotten as a 15 year old. It had taken him this long to grow it back out into the style he liked. His mom had forced himself to get it all cut off, complaining that his long hair was covering his face too much and that the girls would want to see his 'handsome face'. He didn't want girls to even look his way, nah, he would much rather boys. Boys like Bellamy. 

Monty didn't bother commenting on the short answer he'd received. It just meant Jasper hadn't had a great day at work, or something had happened that annoyed him. Jasper would tell him eventually, probably over dinner, he'd start complaining about whatever happened. It would be fine, whatever it was bothering Jasper probably wasn't even that big of a deal. Monty hoped so anyways.

Jasper walked off to his bedroom, shoving his boots under his bed and pulled his jeans off, then his top. He wanted a shower now so he wouldn't have to have one later- plus his hair felt greasy and he hated the way it was irritating his neck. He left his room again, clad in only his boxers. Monty had seen worse, it was fine. He made his way into the bathroom,"I'm showering, don't come in unless you want to spy on me." Jasper called out to Monty, shutting the door but not locking it. The lock was broken anyways, it had been when they moved in and the two hadn't deemed it necessary to replace the lock. It was a nuisance having locked doors anyways.

The boy turned the dial on the shower and waited for it to heat up, pulling his boxers off and dumping them in the laundry hamper they kept in the corner of the bathroom. Jasper guessed it was most likely his turn to go to the launders this week, oh joy. He shook his head and stepped into the shower after 'checking himself out' in the mirror. He hadn't really been doing that, just having a.. look at how his body was doing. He never bothered to diet or work out much, but he stayed relatively skinny, fluctuating between having a little fat on his stomach and then it disappearing again. 

The shower was warm, it was good. Just what Jasper needed after freezing his ass off all day. He could wash away everything, he almost regretted showering for a moment because this was including his hands. His hands that Bellamy had briefly touched. Good god, Jasper get a hold of yourself. He wasn't a teenager with a crush- well... maybe he was, but he definitely wasn't a girl and he wasn't going to sit and stew over how jealous he was of that dumb girl on a date with Bellamy. No, he definitely wasn't in a huff. 

Jasper washed his hair and then used some body wash soap stuff that Monty had, he just used it because he thought that maybe Bellamy would come back and be 'aroused' by the scent of the body wash. Fat chance of that happening. God, maybe he was just like a teenage girl with a hopeless crush. And this was only after seeing him once. Jasper got attached to people fast, he obsessed, he couldn't help it. But maybe, just maybe that was going to be a problem. 

Soon enough, he was out of the shower, dried off and now wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a hoodie zipper that was left open, but it was black. He was shirtless underneath it- it was comfy, and it meant he wasn't going to a boil but he could still wear the hoodie like he wanted to. He got attached to his hoodies, they were one of his favourite things- other than his beloved goggles that he wore literally whenever he got the chance. It made him look like a dork, but that was okay. Maybe he was a dork. 

Monty finished making the dinner and he was plating it up, telling Jasper to go sit at their sorry excuse for a table in the corner of the kitchen space. So naturally, Jasper listened but only because he was hungry. He was also still moping over Bellamy, the boy had just seemed so sweet. He'd hear him laughing with that girl, and his laugh was one of the best things Jasper had heard all day. It sounded... he couldn't really describe it because to him Bellamy seemed even better than angels. 

Monty brought the plates over and sat down opposite Jasper, picking up the glass of water he'd set out before dishing up the dinner. He took a slow sip, waiting for Jasper to spill whatever was on his mind because he could see easily that Jasper was still obviously bothered by whatever had happened. 

"Ugh, Monty. There was this guy today at the ice cream parlor." Jasper started, not even stopping in his rant to realise he'd said 'guy'. "-And he was there on a date with this girl and I was so fucking jealous, like she got to go on a date with him. He was so gorgeous and his face- oh my god, he had freckles and brown eyes and he was like everything that was perfect." He blurted.

Monty sat silently for a second, trying to process what Jasper had just told him. Sure, Jasper was really quirky, but he'd never have thought he was gay. "Jasper.. did you just uh, come out to me?" He questioned carefully, a small smirk forming on his face. 

Jasper's face turned red as he realised what he'd just done. "Fuck- uh.. maybe? Accidentally?" He mumbled awkwardly, dropping his head to look at his food. Monty didn't seem like the type to be homophobic, he just hadn't really been ready to come out to anyone yet. 

"Well, that's, um, cool that you like guys.. are you gay or bisexual or?" Monty questioned, curious as to what Jasper's sexuality was. They were best friends and Monty had always assumed Jasper was straight, but well, here they were. 

"Gay." Jasper muttered, looking up at Monty awkwardly. "I hope this doesn't change anything between us.." He said, sounding a little embarrassed. 

"What? No, not at all. I don't care, you're still my best friend. And now that you've come out to me, stuff makes a lot more sense. You've always been different." Monty laughed, teasing Jasper a little to lighten the mood. "But eat your food, I spent ages cooking this." He grinned.

Jasper just laughed at Monty and nodded, digging into the pasta in front of him. The two broke out into conversation while eating, nothing had changed and Jasper wondered why he'd been so hesitant to tell Monty in the first place. Of course Monty wasn't going to judge him, they were best friends after all. 


End file.
